Eriya Marithsen
For use in: General purpose RPs Name: Eriya Sian Taira Marithsen (NSW) Age: 34 (11 Novice, 8 years Accepted)when raised, now 192. Nationality: Borderlands Origin: Andor Appearance: Long blonde hair as curly as it is blonde. Silver blue eyes, and a young face. Innocence dominates her features, but very far from her personality. 5'6" with a well-balanced figure, and slightly tanned skin (not pale, but not brown either). Personality: Shes a rather out spoken yet quiet individual. She enjoyed making her mark as a novice, but after discovering the possibility of 'family' within the Tower, she's rather scared of her own shadow. = Character History = I fear to tell my life story, to write it down and make it true. But fears must be faced, even if they come true. My name is Sian Taira Marithsen, and i was born into a family that is well hidden in the Borderlands. They say that i originated from Andor, but bloodlines fade after years, and i'm not so sure any more. My family was always well protected, I never had to worry about Trollics or the Dark creatures of the night that would normally prey on children like me. But at that age I didn't understand why i was not fed upon. Instead I too to the night like a boat to water. I knew very little about my families past, and they wished no to talk about it. I just assumed it was why we were 'hiding', and sometimes it became a game to me, but it wasn't. I'm from a long line of Darkfriends that i would never dare call Family. One line of our family was hung for thier 'duties' and the rest drew into hiding where we slowly died off. Of course we would mingle with the surrounding villages, like Saldaea and Kandor, but only for supplies. For over two hundred years our family has lived like this. It was harder for they family then it ever was for me. They talked very little about their beliefs, assuming that everyone believed the way they did. I knew very little about their coming and goings. And now, i know I don't want to know, and i fear the day where i just might learn thier plans. But it wasn't until the day that i learned that i could channel that i truly feared them the most. We were in Kandor within the market when there were travelling Aes Sedai's and thier warders that were scouting the Borderlands. I only remember the Blue Aes Sedai, Cezyr Sedai, and the Green sister, Bellinian Sedai, with her multiple warders. I was only 14 and Mother was teaching me proper price haggling with a shopkeeper when we were approached. The Blue only looked at me as if i was dirt, and the Green was much sweeter and asked me a few questions only to inform me that i could possibly channel. Mother was Furious, but since the men were in one of the Taverns she had little choice but to allow me to follow them. With what little coin i had on me, I bought a proper horse, at the suggestion of one of the Green's warders, and we were soon off. I know that to this day, if they were still alive that they would hunt me down to bring me home. I still shutter about it in my dreams. My Arches haunt me with nightmares of the possibilities of what could have happened. But they no longer live, and I am the last that carries the name "Marithsen". It was a year after i left that i was informed of a Trollic Raid. No one told me of my family, nor of what really happened. I could have guessed that it was a freak accident, as any child would hope, or something much greater then i could imagine. But i would rather not imagine at all. I arrived at the tower about a year later. Although i had not been signed into the Novice books i already was taught the basics of Sadair by Bellinian Sedai to help pass the time, and to ready me a little for what was instore. She also taught me much about the lands that we travelled through and survival tips and the simplest of forms with a sword. The trip home was rather uneventful, but i still feel greatly indept to the Aes Sedai. I keep thinking that i would see her round the corner of the Tower, but she no longer lives for she died during another borderland war, and i never truely learned her fate. I spent most of my Novice years either skipping class, sneaking out to the gardens, pulling pranks on accepteds and generally making my presence known without letting them know it was me. Well, at least with the pranks. It wasn't until i reached the three silver Arches that the true nature for which i was born from and for became so crystal clear that my whole attitude towards, not only the White Tower, but also to the Green ajah, was forever changed. And as i studied more and more and learned more and more, i still don't see myself good enough to petition to any Ajah. I was 34 when I took hold of the Oath rod (to be RP'ed officially later) and swore my oaths to the Tower, but even then, when the Tower saw that i was ready, i didnt' feel ready within my heart to truely feel that the Ajah that i 'belonged to' would accept me. It wasn't that i was insecure of my ability to serve best in that Ajah, i just wanted to be truly sure that was what i wanted, whether i would be best reflected there. I looked at each other Ajah but couldn't see myself as a red or a white and especially not a Blue. One might ask why I fight for the Light and not the other way around. I have to say that it falls back on that one year with Bellinian. Growing up i knew very little affection, and in general i was 'just another child' around the house. There was always something missing. Yes i was an only child, but there was more then one child, and i was never made to feel special, and when Bellinian took her time to teach me as if I was something special, i was able to see things that were special in others. And It's something that I treasure and that i want others to treasure. Unfortunatly, it wsn't until after my arches that i realized exactly why i felt that way. And by then it was too late to say thank you. Here i stand, newly raised outside the Green Ajah quarters, to find out where the Wheel will Weave me next. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios